Hetacanons
by dancerjay12
Summary: Collection of headcanons - submitted by you guys! Along with a short story to go along with each headcanon! Idea from an awesome writer, EverythingMath, so please go check our her/his own headcanon story! Details inside! Accepting shipping, historical, humor, dark, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**As the title implies, this story will be taking your headcanons and writing a short one-shot about it. This idea comes from an amazing writer _EverythingMath_. S/he came up with this awesome idea and I love their stories, so I decided to do this myself. So, all props and creds to you! **

1. Please submit your headcanon with any shipping or character appearance preferences. You can either review or PM me; either works.

2. No smut. I don't do it, sorry guys. I do take shipping, but nothing more than just sexual references and romance.

3. Keep in mind that not all headcanons will be answered immediately, but I'll try to get to them :D

4. I don't think this will happen, but if I think a headcanon may be perceived as offensive to a certain sensitive subject (i.e. Holocaust, 9/11, etc.) I will not hesitate to delete said review or PM and give you a warning. If it happens again, I will report you. End of story. This is a story I'm writing for fun. I love the Hetalia fandom, but seriously, I have seen the "cult side" of this fandom. It's kinda scary. And I'm not saying not to request a headcanon about these subjects, just make sure it isn't offensive.

5. Please no OC's. I really find it too difficult to make up a character just on the spot.

6. If your headcanon has to do with history or international relations, make sure your headcanon makes sense! For example, if you say "Poland and Hungary are best friends", have something to back it up, like how they have one of the longest alliances in history or if they just have something in common. But if you randomly throw out "Japan and Australia are like brothers. Just 'cuz." I'm probably gonna end up being really confused and find myself having difficulties writing about any possible relationship.

**Anyways, thanks guys! Here is a sample chapter, one of my own headcanons! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cheers to the Awesome Trio!" Prussia smirked, raising his beer bottle and grinning at his friends.<p>

America and Denmark grinned back at him, raising their own drinks and clinking them. America gulped down his drink before asking, "So, where are France and Spain?"

"Oh, they're... _busy_." Prussia's eyebrows rose slightly, as though implying something. America just shrugged, oblivious, as Denmark looked at the albino with a half exasperated, half amused look.

"It's been a while since we've all gone out." Denmark noted.

"Yeah! But let's try to remain somewhat sober," America smiled, "Iggy yelled at me the last time we got really drunk. And I had a _really_ bad hangover that morning." He made a face._  
><em>

"Right." Prussia nodded. "Only a few

**One Hour Later**

"-AND THEN HE BURNED THE WHITE HOUSE DOWN!" America wailed, slamming his glass down on the empty bar. Prussia and Denmark pat him on the back sympathetically, slightly amused at their friend.

The blonde buried his face in his arms, resting against the bar. His two friends heard sobbing and hiccups. "He-he's 'spost to be my bro!" He sniffed. "Do you know how much that hurt?! IT WAS LIKE BEING BURNED FROM THE INSIDE OUT!"

"Yeah, I know watcha mean." Denmark sighed, "Sweden and Finland both left me... Even Norge was pissed at me for a while."

"AND THAT DAMN ENGLISH BASTARD HAS THE AUDACITY TO TAX ME!" America shrieked, pounding the bar with his fist, causing the glasses to jolt slightly. "ME! AFTER THE FRENCH AND INDIAN WAR! AFTER I HELPED THAT LUCKY ASSHAT!"

"Seven Years' War." Prussia corrected.

America sniffed. "I don't care." He grumbled. "And all of my colonies! I treated them better than England treated me why would they want to become independent I mean I cared for them I even saved them from Spain because lord knows what he's been doing to them-"

**The Next Morning**

"Why won't the light just shut up?" America groaned, burying his face in the pillow. He felt his phone vibrate. Groaning, he pressed the answer button, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"You bloody idiot what the hell were you doing you git! You know you have paperwork to do honestly I can't believe-"

America threw his phone at the opposite wall of his bed.

**America is just as bad of a drunk as England. He's just not a lightweight. But when he does get _really _hammered, he gets as emotional as England right after the Revolutionary War.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the support on the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Pairing(s) in this chapter:**

_SuFin_

* * *

><p>Hungary smiled, brushing the small nail polish along Belarus' nails, who was surprisingly compliant. "It's nice to have a girls' night out." She said, cheerful. "Honestly, men sometimes..."<p>

Belarus rolled her eyes, grumbling underneath her breath about men, aside from Russia, who was apparently perfect in her eyes. Ukraine, who was braiding Seychelle's hair, smiled nervously. Vietnam and Taiwan were in the kitchen, making the popcorn. Liechtenstein was in the kitchen as well, making her usual sandwiches.

"Where's-" Ukraine was about to ask, only for Hungary to cut her off.

"Oh, in the hall. Needed to get something." She shrugged, then looked up to look at said blonde.

"Oh, Mister Sweden!" Liechtenstein smiled, big eyes wide with innocence. "Would you like a sandwich?"

The tall Swede nodded and gratefully took one off the large tray Liechtenstein was holding. Taiwan shuffled herself to the other side of the couch, beaming at Sweden and patting a spot beside her. "C'mere, Sweden, we're watching a movie now!" She handed the bowl of popcorn to Vietnam, who was rolling her eyes. Sweden smiled ever so slightly as he took his seat.

Hungary turned her attention away from Belarus, having finished with the manicure. "So..." She smiled mischievously. "How's Finland?"

Sweden felt his cheeks color slightly, as he muttered, "Fine..."

"Have you guys made up yet?" Taiwan asked, referring to World War II, as she tilted her head slightly to the right.

Sweden nodded slightly in affirmation. "Yes. He is even wearing his ring again..." A thin smile crawled on his lips, before he quickly pushed it away and settled on a neutral expression.

"Awww." Hungary sighed.

"It is good that you and Finland are making up." Ukraine said happily. "I don't know what I would do if my family and I were split apart again."

"Oh, Mister Sweden!" Liechtenstein's eyes lit up. "I just remembered!" She quickly scrambled up the steps. Sweden looked at Hungary and the rest of the girls with a confused expression. They just smiled (some less noticeable than others) back at him.

Liechtenstein returned down, giggling as she had her hands behind her back, as if holding something. Finally, she pulled her arms back in front of her, revealing a blue and yellow flower crown, the same colors as his flag.

Seychelles laughed and dramatically placed the flower crown on the blonde's head, smiling widely.

"Thank you." he muttered, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweden often hangs out with the Female nations. They'll make him flower crowns and lightheartedly tease him about his crush on Finland, and try to set him up with him.<strong>

By _Tiger demon of light_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing(s) in this chapter:**

_Bromance AmeCan_

* * *

><p>"America...?" England looked at the other half of the "special relationship".<p>

The cheery blonde beamed at him. "Yo, Britain dude!" He exclaimed happily.

"America, I understand you're a young nation... and go through some... _strange_ phases, but, um... were the shoes necessary?" He asked, uncomfortable.

America blinked and looked down at his feet. He was wearing long black boots that pushed him up a good three inches. "Huh? Oh, these!" He laughed loudly. "Dude, I lost a bet with Canadia."

"Who?"

"My bro, ya know, my hat."

"Oh... uh, okay?" He sounded unsure.

America gave the older and confused nation a thumbs up. "Haha! I'm gonna go find that maple sucking, moose humping midget now!"

America turned the corner, and his smile disappeared. He scowled deeply, grumbling to himself. Canada was looking out the window, hugging Kuma-what's-his-face. The other blonde turned around and saw America. A rather uncharacteristic smirk appeared on the Canadian's face.

Canada laughed at his brother. "Honestly, Alfred, I know you're annoyed by this, but I didn't think you'd go to _this _level. And lie to England that it was a stupid bet."

"Well, I'm the hero so I should be taller!" America scowled again.

Mattie just shook his head. "Al, I'm only a few centimeters taller than you."

America stopped scowling and frowned slightly. "Um, is that more than inches?"

"_America!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Canada is like one or two centimeters taller than America, who gets really annoyed by it.<strong>

**By: **_0ptimisticNihilist_


End file.
